


Confession

by DragonLady90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: A bit of fluff with MC and Mammon. Spoilers for people who did not read the lesson 33.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Little fluff with Mammon and MC (my MC is called Yuki). Spoilers for people who did not read the lesson 33.
> 
> Obey me! and the characters belong to NTT Solmare Corporation.

_ "What if I accidentally let it slip that I love you, huh? I mean, everything about you is perfect! If I had to list all the stuff I love about you, I'd never stop talkin'!" _

Yuki buried her face into the pillow, her cheeks heating up. Remembering Mammon's words caused her stomach to jump and her heart to race. 

Since that day, when he was compelled to confess his deepest feelings, he was avoiding her. With each passing day, her heart broke a little more. She vowed to take action and put a stop to his behaviour, but it ended up in failure. 

The day after the incident with Levi's game, he didn't show up for classes.

It was like he wanted to get punished by Lucifer. 

When he was forced to attend, he avoided looking her way and deliberately stayed longer after class so his brothers could drag her out in one of their antics.

Yesterday, she tried to catch him at the entrance hall, but he made up some stupid excuse and ran away. She never felt more tempted to order him to stop.

_ Maybe he's embarrassed?  _ Yuki chewed on her lower lip. 

_ But it's Mammon we're talking about. Usually, when we touch the subject he brushes it off. Levi's right. He's a tsundere. _

She rolled off the bed, planning to march into his room and tell him how silly he's behaving. All of the brothers loved her in their own way, and she felt like she was a part of a big family. But Mammon was special.

He was her first.

_ The first one you've made a pact with,  _ Satan's voice inside of her head corrected her.

_ He was also my first friend here, and after everything we went through... I thought... I never thought he...  _ A lump formed in her throat.

The rain started to fall against the windowpane, resembling the tears she tried to hold in.

_ I think I'm... in love with him. _

That was the only explanation for the way she felt. Whenever she imagined his face, excitement rushed through her, filling her stomach with giddiness and making her heart tap rapidly. 

Her cell phone sounded, alerting her to a text message. It was from Mammon.

A rush of anxiety coursed through her.

_ "It's a downpour! My jacket is ruined!" _

"Do you want me to come and bring you an umbrella?" She texted back.

_ "Yuki? Don't worry about it. I texted you by mistake." _

Rain began to come in heavy. She clutched the phone in her hands, annoyed by his answer.

"I'm gonna come, Mammon. You can't avoid me forever."

_ "I'm not! I just don't want you to get wet!" _

"Fine. I'll go into your room and run a bath for you."

He sent a sticker of Blacjak struck by thunder.

"Got a problem with that?"

_ "I'm on my way. Thanks." _

Her hands shook, but she knew she had to be firm with him. 

* * *

By the time he arrived, he was drenched. She prepared a few towels, helping him out of his jacket. When she reached for his shirt, he grabbed her hands. They were ice cold.

"I can do it myself, Yuki! Achoo!"

"Don't be stubborn, Mammon."

"I can do it, damn it!" He bumped into the closed bathroom door. "Ouch!"

"Be careful." She tried not to laugh. "You will catch a cold if you don't warm up quickly."

"Shaddap! I will." He entered the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he mumbled, "W-Wait for me..."

She nodded, her stomach fluttering. 

In the meantime, she began to clean the wet, soggy mess he left behind, starting with floor and carpet. 

_ This looks like an old stain. Right. I remember. _

The carpet stain was from the hell-sauce instant noodles Mammon dropped when they watched "The Nun." He jumped into her lap. 

_ That was hilarious. _

The way he insisted on watching horrors even though he was afraid, just because she liked them. 

Once she finished, she strolled to his bed, sitting down.

She never wanted this night to end. He finally let her in and started speaking to her again.

Yuki tucked her legs beneath her on Mammon's bed and leaned back into his pillows. Her heart clenched at the flawed panda plushie she made, lying between the pillows. His smell engulfed her, and she had to fight sleep. 

When she opened her eyes, Mammon was out of the bathroom. It was not much darker, so she must have dozed off only a few minutes. She observed him as he dabbed his wet hair. His shirt was slightly pushed up at the bottom, revealing his stomach.

"What is it? Thinking how great Mammon-sama is? D'AHAHAHAHA!"

"Mammon... That day when you said... You meant it, right?"

Mammon froze, his cheeks turning red.

"I d-don't k-know what you-re talking about... Haaah..."

"Forget it."

Blood rushed to her face caused by the agony of shame. She wanted to talk about it and clear the air, but he was uncomfortable. The tension filled the air, hushing her up.

If he didn't want to admit his feelings when he wasn't under the influence of the bangle, she shouldn't either.

She cast a glance at his jaw and neckline, and the way his Adam's apple bobbed up then down, recalling the tenderness of his neck against her cheek when they fell asleep watching Harrison Porter marathon. 

Why was it so hard for him to confess? Cause he didn't want to be vulnerable and open to hurt? Cause he feared the rejection? Or was it because falling for human was beneath him? 

Yuki nibbled on her fingernail. 

"Don't do that."

His fingers enveloped around her hand, pulling it back from her lips. 

"That's a bad habit."

His usual grin was replaced by a serious expression. He brushed the back of her hand with his lips.

The simple, yet intimate gesture, stirred her deep inside. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek plenty of times, but it was before she realized her true feelings. 

"What I fessed up that day... It's friggin' true."

His cheeks were tomato red, but unlike other times when he was embarrassed, he kept staring at her.

He still held her hand, moving closer until he was about an inch away from her.

Drops of water fell from his hair onto her cheek, citrusy smell of his shampoo invading her nostrils.

His fingers traced over her lips, tangling into the lock of hair that lied on her chest.

"I'm sorry for avoidin' you. I thought you need space."

Her throat was tight. She did not know whether to punch him or kiss him.

"You're a fool, Mamon." She threw her hands around him, her skin prickling everywhere at the contact with his warmth.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." He murmured into her hair. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better." She separated from him, gazing into his eyes.

"This is usually the part when my brothers barge in."

"I don't care if the whole Devildom comes to your room." 

His eyes darted around the room. "T-That's just messed up-"

She pressed her lips to his, pouring her heart into the kiss, her stomach dancing like it was on fire.

"Whoa, warn me before you do th-"

She kissed him again, and this time he returned the kiss. He parted her mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss, pushing her down onto the bed. 

"Y-You have to warn me. Cause now I can't stop." His breathing was quick and shallow.

"You don't have to. I love you, Mammon. I want to be with you." She cupped his cheek.

"W-When you say adorable stuff like that... Haaah."

He kissed her cheek, her temple, and the delicate skin just behind her ear whispering, "I love you too."


End file.
